Say Hello to Halo
by Mozzarella
Summary: Su makes a little machine and decides to test it out on Keitaro's latest game, Halo. That's when the Master Chief is released from the confines of the game and is set free into the Love Hina universe. What will happen, and how will the residents cope?


Hello everyone! This is my third fic in a series of two, and I'd like to thank all those who enjoyed my other fics. Don't be frightened however, because I will continue writing my other fanfic 'Jay and Silent Bob Strike Kanagawa.' This is just something that I enjoyed the idea so much that I had to write it down as soon as possible. I was inspired to write this after reading Love Hina, playing Halo one too many times (I've beaten it on every difficulty setting) and reading a certain other fic written by MagicMasterRay. I leave the rest up to your imagination.  
  
Now to insert a note to protect me from asshole lawyers who think they can make a little more money off of me by suing me. I mean, all I have are some used tissues, a computer (as if you couldn't guess), an Xbox, one copy of Halo, a small TV, and some old rubber bands. So, I don not own Love Hina. Love Hina and its entirety are the property of the renowned Ken Akamatsu. Halo is the property of Microsoft Studios (damn pricks) and Bungie (Absolute Geniuses). Now, onward with this ridiculous fic that I call..  
  
Say Hello to Halo  
  
It was your average day at Hinata House. The grass was green, birds were singing, and Keitaros were flying in the air. Same old, same old. On the other hand, Su was busy with her latest invention. No, it wasn't a new Mecha-Tama or another kissing machine. It looked simply like your average box. A small box with a few buttons was all that it seemed to be. Nothing more, nothing less. But, why would Su simply invent a box with buttons on it?  
  
Keitaro had come back from town, after being launched once again into LEO (Lower Earth Orbit). He had finished all his chores as Manager and had decided to take a good soak in the baths. However, others had a different idea for him when he walked in on a bathing Naru and Motoko. Now that he was back, he decided to relax in another form. One that never failed. Videogames. They were his friends as a child and they still were. He hadn't been able to play lately due to his chores and studies, but he played the moment there was nothing more to do. Keitaro trudged his way upstairs and into his cozy room where he would be for a few hours playing his latest game. After finishing Final Fantasy X, he was left with nothing to play. He had already played and beaten his other games, and had mastered his fighting games. Before I continue, let me explain something. Putting aside Keitaro's flaws and such, there was something else that he had an incredible knack for. That, my friend, is videogames. He was a real gamer. His record is still there at a local arcade for the most consecutive wins at Marvel vs. Capcom 2. Let me continue once again. On his way back home Keitaro picked up a game that really piqued his interest. He made his way to his Xbox and popped in his new game. The familiar Xbox logo appeared and he waited in anticipation to start playing this game which was given such high marks by critics.  
  
"What ya playing Keitaro!?" Su yelled as she gave him her friendly hello-of- dropkick.  
  
Keitaro quickly got back up when the main menu appeared.  
  
"Ooohhhh. So, you're playing Halo Keitaro?"  
  
"Yeah. I heard that it was a real good game."  
  
"Oh, but it is. The main character is so dreamy. Especially how he's so nice to everyone."  
  
"Um, Su, this is a First Person Shooter. There isn't any niceness, only scenes of shooting and people dying."  
  
"Yeah, and?"  
  
"Never mind"  
  
"Keitaro, where are you?"  
  
Keitaro turned around to find Naru at the door.  
  
"We're supposed to be studying for tomorrows big mock test and I find you playing videogames!? Are you an idiot or something!?" Naru cried out in anger.  
  
Keitaro tried to reason with her, "It's just a mock test, it's not like it's the real thing."  
  
"Fine, keep playing your games. But don't come crying to me when you completely flunk your test." And with that, Naru left.  
  
"Now I'll be able to focus on playing the game."  
  
----------------Later that night---------------------  
  
Keitaro had gotten to "The Library" when he decided to call it quits for the night.  
  
"*Yawn* I think I'll get some sleep. Man, those Flood things are really creepy"  
  
And so Keitaro tucked himself to sleep, resuming his nightly dreams of naughtiness with one of the tenants. Who is it? That's up to your imagination.  
  
Meanwhile, Su was still in Keitaro's room, unbeknownst to him. She quickly and quietly took his Xbox to her room. She needed one to conclude her experiments. She would've used her own but it melted from playing DoAXBV too many times. Why was she playing such a provocative game? Because she's Su.  
  
Anyway, she stealthily took Keitaro's Xbox into one of the hidden tunnels and crawled her way into her room. Today was the day that her latest invention would be put to the test. Today, she would be able to be with the one person she dreamed of being with the most (excluding Keitaro and her brother. She still cares for them ^_^). You see, she had one of those silly little crushes on people who aren't real. Like most of us who read LH.  
  
Back to the plot, Su hooked up the Xbox and hooked her invention onto the side of it. The familiar green logo appeared and for once she wanted it to go faster. The song we all know from Halo started and that's when Su decided to test her invention. She carefully pushed the buttons, a puzzling arrangement of unknown symbols. The box that was her invention turned to life instantly and started to glow a mysterious and eerie purple. The screen shook as static overcame it. A loud pop resounded in her jungle room. Fortunately, the various forms of vegetation absorbed the sound and the fact that Su made the walls sound-proof helped too. Her invention glowed brighter till the point that it was almost unbearable to look at directly. Her TV shook with raw power and all at once the power dissipated from her room.  
  
"Aaahhh. I guess my invention didn't work. Oh, well," Su said cheerfully, climbing into her napping tree, "I'll fix it tomorrow." Su drifted off to sleep, noiselessly and happily.  
  
A faint purple glow flickered to life just as Su fell into her slumber. It jumped around the room for a bit and finally settled on the Xbox where it soon turned green and dissolved into the Xbox. All it needed was a good power source.  
  
----------------Early Next Morning--------------------------  
  
"Su! Su! Are you in there Su!" Keitaro shouted, in hopes that maybe she would hear her. No such luck came.  
  
"Here I am!" shouted back Su, with her friendly kick in the face.  
  
Keitaro crashed into the floor but, being immortal, he was able to shake it off quickly.  
  
"Do you know where my Xbox is? You see, I was hoping to finish playing today before I got back to studying. After all, the mock test was cancelled and that gave me a break.."  
  
"I sure do Keitaro. It's in my room," Su answered with a joyous smile.  
  
"Well, can I have it back?"  
  
"Okies"  
  
With his Xbox back in his room, Keitaro expertly hooked it up to his TV. Making sure everything was in order, he plugged it in and hit the small power button. He waited for the customary logo to appear, but it didn't. This truly puzzled him. He checked the back, saw that everything was in order, and thought that maybe his small television set was the reason for this failure. With that in mind, he went to hit the power switch when a sudden loud pop startled him. That's when he saw static overcome the screen and bands of gold light swirled the area around the television. This really freaked out Keitaro, as he now backed up into the opposite wall. From within the screen, a green armored hand emerged. It grasped the edges of the television as it pulled itself out. Soon, Keitaro was able to make out the rest of the figure as it now stood proudly in front of him. It was a 9 foot tall monstrosity of a man. It held a shotgun in both its hands and a pistol was in a holster attached to his waist, along with what could only be 4 fragmentation grenades. This was none other than the Master Chief. John 117.  
  
__________________________  
  
Well, there it is. This is just a first chapter to see how many people are interested in this idea. I'll need at least five reviews. Oh, and flames count. So if you hate it, don't review it. If you love it, then by all means review. If you hated it but want to see more, than flame me. So thanks for taking the time out of your meaningful life to read an honest fanfic by this humble author. 


End file.
